


Unity

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hive Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: While searching for Dilithium, Voyager finds a planet inhabited by a species with a hive mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by an episode of Rick and Morty, if you've ever seen that show. My ex-husband likes it and I was watching it with him and one day and saw the unity episode and I just...I laughed so hard, I'm ashamed. “I don't want any judgment...but can you assimilate a giraffe?”  
> Hahaha! Anyway...VERY loosely inspired.

“If we don't find any dilithium, we'll be dead in space within a week.”

The Captain's grim words from that morning's staff meeting repeated in Seven's cortical node as she stood in the Astrometrics Lab, scanning desperately for a planet, asteroid, moon...anything that might have the mineral required to power Voyager.

A part of her felt as though she had failed the crew and the petite captain who had come to mean so much to her. Kathryn had told her weeks ago that their dilithium supplies were dwindling and Seven had been unable to find more. Captain Janeway depended on her to find dilithium and she would have to tell her she failed. The thought was distressing. It made Seven's stomach churn.

 _I cannot fail her,_ she thought determinedly. _I will not disappoint Captain Janeway. I will find dilithium._

There was a blip on the sensors and Seven frowned. It was there and then it was not there, but she had seen it. And she possessed an eidetic memory. For 0.86 seconds the sensors had detected an influx of ions in a region of space where, as far as the sensors could tell now, there was nothing. Nothing there to create what had undoubtedly been a warp trail.

Seven of Nine hesitated. She ran multiple scans but nothing showed up. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was there. She scanned the region a dozen more times before she tapped her combadge.

“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway, please report to the Astrometrics Lab.”

“On my way, Seven,” came the captain's reply.

Kathryn's voice sounded tired and Seven realized with a start that it was 01:36.

_I should not have bothered her so late...but I have already disturbed her rest. It cannot hurt to tell her what I saw._

 

The doors of the lab opened behind Seven and the scent of eucalyptus and spearmint made Seven's stomach flip in a not unpleasant way. She recognized the scent – it lingered on Janeway's skin in the mornings and was especially strong when she bothered her in the middle of the night. She had inquired once and been told it was from bubble bath.

“I'm sorry to interrupt your bath, Captain,” Seven said, turning around to face the smaller woman.

“It's okay, Seven, I – how did you know I was in the bath?” Kathryn asked, her cheeks coloring slightly. Seven liked the pink color that tinged her captain's face when she was embarrassed or when they played Velocity. It was also present when the captain was angry, but Seven didn't like it as much then.

Seven quirked her eyebrow at Janeway as if the answer should be obvious, then turned back to the view screen.

“I saw something on sensors,” she said.

“Where?”

“It is no longer there.”

“What was it?” Kathryn asked, frowning slightly.

“An influx of ion particles. I believe it was a warp trail.”

“You believe?”

“It _was_ a warp trail. I have run numerous scans but nothing is showing up.”

“It could have been an anomaly or a malfunction of the deflector array. Hardly worth calling me down here in the middle of the night.”

“It was not a malfunction, Captain. I ran a complete diagnostic. And I do not think it was an anomaly. I saw it with my own eyes and I have eidetic memory. I have a...strong feeling about this, Captain.”

Janeway straightened up and looked up at her curiously.

“A feeling? You?” she said with a faint smile. “That's a first.”

“Yes,” Seven said uncomfortably. “Normally I am reluctant to rely on what you call instinct but I have...”

“A strong feeling. I get it,” Janeway said, nodding. “How far is it?”

“28 hours if we alter course, Captain.”

“And there's nothing else on scanners, no possible sources of dilithium?”

“No, Captain.”

“Alright, Seven. Transfer your coordinates to the helm. We'll go with your gut.”

Seven grimaced slightly.

 _I hope I am right_ , she thought silently, transferring her coordinates to the gamma shift pilot.

“Would you like to have a cup of tea with me before you regenerate, Seven?” the captain asked.

“I did not plan on regenerating, I was going to continue scanning,” Seven said.

“You can't work yourself to death, Seven, we all need rest.”

“I disconnected my alcove to save power.”

“Seven!”

“It is fine, Captain. Until we can find dilithium, I can sleep instead of regenerate.”

“How long can you get by on sleep alone without regeneration?”

“I am not sure.”

“Where are you sleeping? I don't think there are any empty crew quarters, are there?”

“No, I set up a cot in the Cargo Bay. I did not want to inconvenience anyone.”

“Well that's no good, you can't sleep on a cot in the Cargo Bay, Seven. Why don't you sleep on the couch in my quarters?”

“No, Captain, I do not wish to impose-”

“Seven, please. I wouldn't have offered if I minded. I would much rather have you on my couch than on the floor in the Cargo Bay. And I won't bother you. We can have some tea, then we can both get some rest, how does that sound?”

Seven's heart beat a little faster and she was glad Janeway didn't have Borg-enhanced hearing. Spending time alone with the captain had always pleased her but she'd known for sometime her feelings for Janeway went beyond friendship. She was attracted to her. And, based on minute changes she observed in the captain's physiology, the feeling was mutual. She also knew that Janeway would never allow anything to happen between them. She was too focused on getting her crew home. Too loyal to her Starfleet ideals. So Seven kept her feelings secret.

“That would be acceptable, Captain,” Seven said with a nod. Then Janeway gave her a smile that made Seven's stomach flip again.

Seven shut down her console and followed the captain out of the Astrometrics Lab, to her quarters. When they entered her living area, Janeway went over to the replicator.

“Do you like chamomile tea? It's supposed to be relaxing and help you sleep,” Janeway said.

“I have never had it but I will try it,” Seven said with a nod.

Janeway ordered the tea and carried the mugs over to the couch.

“Have a seat, Seven,” Kathryn said, setting the mugs on the coffee table. Seven sat and picked up her mug, watching curiously as the captain shed her outer tunic and laid it across the table. She picked up her mug and reclined on the couch.

“Once we finish our tea I'll get you a pillow and blanket, Seven. The couch is relatively comfortable. It's the same as the one in my Ready Room and I've napped on it a few times,” Janeway said lightly.

“I am sure it will be sufficient, Captain. Thank you,” Seven said and sipped her tea. She didn't bother telling Janeway that comfort was irrelevant and that when she had slept before she had neither a pillow nor blanket.

“How's your tea?” Janeway asked.

“It is...good,” Seven said decisively. “The temperature of this beverage is pleasant.”

“Hot tea is usually good. Of course, hot coffee is even better.”

“I do not like coffee.”

“You've tried it?”

“I was curious about your addiction to the caffeinated substance. I found it bitter and it increased my heart rate unpleasantly.”

“You should let me make you a cup. I bet I can make it to where you'll like it. Not tonight, of course, but in the morning.”

“Okay,” Seven agreed.

They finished their tea and the captain stood and stretched.

“I'll get you a pillow and blanket,” she said and disappeared into her bedroom. She returned a moment later with a pillow in a dark blue pillowcase and a red and black knitted blanket.

“This is an afghan my mother crocheted for me, you can use it. It's really soft,” Janeway said, handing it to her.

“Thank you, Captain,” Seven said, pleasantly surprised.

“Call me Kathryn, Seven. We're off duty. I worry I'll forget my own name before we get back to Earth,” she joked and Seven smiled slightly.

“Thank you, Kathryn.”

“Is there anything else I can get you before I turn in?”

“No, Kathryn. You should rest.”

“Alright, just wake me if you need anything. Goodnight, Seven. Sweet dreams.”

“Sleep well, Kathryn.”

When Janeway returned to her room and the door shut behind her, Seven sat down on the couch. She removed her heels and placed them neatly next to the table. She sat the boots Kathryn had kicked off under the table. She picked them up and set them parallel to her own. She took both empty mugs to the recycler, then turned back to the couch. The captain's tunic was draped haphazardly across the coffee table. Seven picked it up, folded it, then put it back on the table.

She unpinned her hair from its twist and placed the pins in a neat row on the table. Finally she lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her.

“Computer, lights out,” she said.

Seven lay on her back for a while, staring at the stars streaking past the view port. She felt tired, but also alert. She could hear Kathryn moving in the other room. Heard her undress, put on her nightgown, and get into bed. She listened to her shift restlessly for a while, then heard her breathing and heart rate slow. Seven relaxed a little, knowing her captain was resting.

Seven turned over onto her side, wondering if she would sleep better that way, and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of Kathryn Janeway. Her eyes widened in the darkness as a strong rush went through her abdomen from the scent. It was coming from the pillow, she realized. This was her captain's pillow. She pressed her face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. A soft groan escaped her lips, muffled by the pillow. How could the scent of one human woman be so impossibly arousing?

 _Painfully arousing_ , Seven realized.

She knew she would have to deal with the situation quickly and efficiently if she was to get any sleep at all. It was nothing she hadn't had to do before after a particularly invigorating Velocity match or once when she'd had an erotic dream while Regenerating.

She listened intently to the sound of Janeway's soft snores as she moved her hand between her legs. She began to rub the bundle of nerves known as the clitoris, through her biosuit. The soft fabric created a pleasant friction. She inhaled deeply, her face still pressed into the pillow. She felt another surge of arousal through her abdomen and she increased her pace. She felt her orgasm rushing down on her and she clenched her teeth tightly, careful not to make a sound as she climaxed.

Almost immediately after she began to feel drowsy. She moved her hand from between her thighs and closed her eyes.

 _Not an unpleasant way to achieve Regeneration_ , she thought as she drifted off, listening to the sound of her captain's heart beating.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kathryn woke to her alarm at 07:00. She was due on the Bridge at 8. She got up and stretched, her back popping. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on over her nightgown. She headed to the living room, her brain only thinking of one thing – coffee. She stopped short when she saw Seven asleep on her couch.

 _Oh my God_ , she thought silently, unable to stop from smiling. Seven's blonde hair was loose, falling across her face. Her cheeks were faintly pink, her full lips parted slightly in an almost inaudible snore. She had her arms around her pillow, her head snuggled on it. She was absolutely adorable and Kathryn's heart swelled at the sight.

She studied her silently a moment longer, wanting to etch the image into her memory. She turned to the replicator and quietly ordered a coffee. When she turned back around Seven's blue eyes were fluttering open.

“C-Captain,” she said groggily, sitting up.

“Good morning,” Kathryn said with a smile, sipping her coffee. “Coffee? It'll help you wake up.”

“Okay,” Seven said, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

Kathryn couldn't stop smiling as she turned back to the replicator.

“Computer, another coffee – half caffeinated, two creams, four sugars.”

The coffee appeared and Kathryn carried it over to the couch.

“How did you sleep?” she asked, sitting next to her and handing her the cup.

“Fine, Captain. Kathryn,” Seven corrected and took a sup.

Kathryn raised her eyebrow in silent question.

“Good,” Seven said, surprised.

“I told you,” she said, smiling. “...I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down. It's pretty.”

“Thank you. The pins poke me if I lay down.”

“I can't help but notice you cleaned up after me,” she said with some amusement.

“A little. Is that acceptable?”

“I guess. I mean, you don't _have_ to. I can pick up after myself. I _do_ usually.”

“Do not worry about it, Captain.”

They finished their coffee and Seven took her cup over to the Recycler.

“I should return to Astrometrics,” she said, getting the pins off the table. Kathryn watched, fascinated, as Seven fixed her hair in a perfect twist without a mirror.

“Thank you for the coffee, Captain, and for letting me sleep on your couch.”

“No problem, Seven. If you need to come back here tonight you can. In fact, I insist on it. We can have dinner,” she said brightly. “It'll have to be in the Mess Hall unless we find dilithium before then. I'm saving the replicator for coffee.”

“That is wise, Captain. None of the crew want you to go through caffeine withdrawals,” Seven said, the corners of her mouth twitching in a smile.

“right,” she chuckled. “Seriously, though, Seven if you need to rest you can come up here and nap. I don't mind. I know you aren't accustomed to sleeping instead of regenerating and I don't want you wearing yourself out.”

“I will be fine, Captain,” Seven said, stepping into her heels. “Thank you. I will see you for dinner.”

Then she turned and left.

Kathryn sat on the couch a moment longer. She touched the pillow where Seven had slept and smiled again. She picked it up and hugged it to her, letting Seven's scent waft over her. Then she felt a rush of guilt. She didn't have time for this fantasizing. Her ship was just a few days from being dead in space. She tossed the pillow back onto the couch and went to get dressed.

A short while later Kathryn stepped off the lift onto the Bridge.

“Good morning, everyone,” she said as she took her seat.

“Morning, Captain. I couldn't help but notice we changed course overnight. Did we find something?” Chakotay asked.

“Seven saw something on scanners,” she replied.

“There's nothing at those coordinates, Captain,” Harry said from his station.

“It was just a blip but Seven has a very strong feeling about it.”

“We're going with Seven's gut?” the commander asked skeptically.

“Since when does Seven even _have_ a gut?” Tom asked from the helm.

“Unless you can tell me for certain where there's some dilithium, it doesn't matter which way we go, does it? So we're going with Seven's hunch,” she said firmly.

“Yes, Captain,” Chakotay said.

 

 

Later that afternoon Seven requested a meeting of the senior staff. She and Harry had been working in Astrometrics together and found something.

“Near the coordinates where I saw the ion trail we saw an asteroid on sensors – for 6.8 seconds before it vanished,” Seven said.

“I saw it, too,” Harry added, noting the commander's skeptical look. “Something is messing with our scanners.”

“Before it vanished from sensors we did detect a large quantity of dilithium crystals as well as other ore,” Seven said.

Kathryn felt an overwhelming surge of relief and the staff around the table cheered.

“Finally, I can get back on the Holodeck!” Tom Paris exclaimed. “Seven, I could kiss you!”

“I would prefer you did not,” Seven said drily and Kathryn hid a smile.

“Seconded,” B'elanna said, scowling at her husband.

“How long until we reach the asteroid?” Kathryn asked, thinking she agreed with Tom. She could kiss the Borg woman.

“14 hours,” Harry answered.

“Excellent work. Any idea what's messing with the scanners?” she asked.

“It could be some sort of radiation or electrical interference,” Harry said with a shrug.

“We'll figure it out when we get there. Is there anything else? ...Dismissed. Seven, a word.”

Kathryn waited until the rest of the staff were gone before turning to Seven.

“How are you feeling, Seven?” she asked.

“I am functioning adequately, Captain,” she responded, hands behind her back, but Kathryn could tell something was off. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, there were bags under her eyes, and she was even paler than normal.

“You're tired, Seven. Go take a nap.”

“Captain-” she protested.

“Consider it an order, Seven. I still have some work left to do, my quarters are empty. Make yourself at home. Get some rest and I'll see you at 19:00 in the Mess Hall.”

“Yes Captain,” she said reluctantly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Seven made her way to the captain's quarters, fuming. She _was_ tired. She knew she wasn't operating at peak efficiency but that didn't mean she wanted to stop working. But Janeway had given her a direct order...and if she was honest she was secretly thrilled to be in the captain's quarters alone.

At first she just stood there, looking around the living area. Then her human curiosity got the best of her and she gave in to the desire to see Janeway's bedroom. She stepped into the room and took a deep breath as she observed the room. A queen-size bed with dark blue sheets and matching pillowcase and quilt. The bed was rumpled, unmade. Janeway's satin nightgown lay discarded at the foot of the bed. Seven felt her heart beat a little faster. This is where Janeway slept, where she changed clothes...where she masturbated.

Seven's breath caught as she tried to imagine her captain laying in bed doing what she had done last night on the couch.

She was struck with the sudden urge to lay on the bed, to lay where Janeway slept. Seven hesitated. The captain wasn't off duty for a few hours. Surely it wouldn't hurt to lay down, just for a minute, to see what it was like.

 _Only for a minute_ , she thought as she stepped out of her heels and slid beneath the quilt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to do one more chapter before I have to go pick up my subunit. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

At 19:05 Kathryn stepped into the Mess Hall. She scanned the room for Seven and frowned when she didn't see her.

 _She must still be napping_ , she thought.

“Captain!” Neelix said brightly, approaching her. “Can I interest you in a ham and leola root casserole this evening?”

Kathryn suppressed a grimace. She would be glad when they restocked dilithium.

“Actually, Neelix, that sounds lovely. Can you fix me a plate to go with enough for Seven as well?”

“Of course, Captain!”

Kathryn left the Mess Hall a few minutes later with more leola casserole than she or Seven could possible eat. When she stepped onto the turbolift she asked the computer for Seven's location, just to ensure she hadn't gone back to work.

“Seven of Nine is in the captain's quarters,” the computer responded.

 _Good_ , she thought. _I hope she's getting some rest._

When she stepped into her quarters she was surprised to see Seven was not on the couch. The pillow and blanket were where she had left them. Frowning, she set the food on the table. There was only one place she could be...

“Seven?” she said softly, peeking into her bedroom. Somehow she was still surprised when she saw the beautiful blonde asleep in her bed.

 _Beautiful_ , she thought in silent awe. _But I have to wake her...this is inappropriate._

“Seven, wake up,” she said, touching her shoulder gently. The Borg didn't stir. She looked so warm and comfortable. For just a moment, Kathryn imagined sliding into bed next to her. She sighed and shook her head.

“Wake up, Goldilocks,” she said, shaking Seven's shoulder.

Seven woke with a gasp and sat up.

“Captain!” she exclaimed. “I- I- I...”

Her face was dark red. Kathryn had never seen the Borg blush or stutter before. It was oddly endearing.

“It's okay, Seven – although when I saw make yourself at home this isn't exactly what I meant,” she said with a smile.

“I...I...”

“It's okay,” she repeated. “Come eat dinner.”

Kathryn motioned for her to follow her. Seven slipped on her shoes and followed her into the living room. She was still blushing when she sat down at the table.

“I'm sorry, Captain,” she said finally.

“Kathryn. We're off duty. And don't worry about it, Seven. Did you sleep well?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. I brought some of Neelix's leola root casserole,” she said, opening the food stasis container and dishing it out onto two plates. “Maybe it won't be so bad.”

Seven began to eat without protest. Kathryn took a cautious bite and grimaced slightly at the strong leola root flavor. It reminded her of rutabaga but she kept eating.

“What is 'Goldilocks'?” Seven asked after a while, once her face was no longer red.

“An old Earth fairytale. Your parents might have read it to you as a bedtime story?”

“I do not recall. What is the story?”

“It's called Goldilocks and the Three Bears,” Kathryn said and relayed the story to her as best as she could recall.

“I have many questions,” Seven said, frowning.

“I know bears don't talk or eat porridge or sleep in beds.”

“No, that's not it. Assuming the bears are anthropomorphic representations...why did the bears leave their food without eating? Why did the mother and father bears sleep in separate beds? Did they eat the girl at the end? And what exactly is porridge?”

Kathryn was speechless a moment then began to laugh.

“I don't remember exactly why the bears left or how it ended but as it's a childrens story, Seven, I don't think it ends with the little girl getting eaten,” she laughed.

“Children's stories often have a lesson in them, do they not? What better way to convince subunits not to sleep in a carnivore's bed?”

“Good thing I'm not a bear, I suppose I'd have to eat you,” Kathryn teased. Seven blushed again and Kathryn felt her own face flush as she realized the racy implication of what she'd just said, even though she hadn't meant it that way.

 _Think before you speak, Katie!_ She chastised herself. _Good thing Seven is unlikely to recognize the double entendre..._

“I'm sorry,” Seven said again. Kathryn waved her hand dismissively.

“As for the other questions...I don't know why the bears slept in separate beds. Maybe one of them had a bad back,” she chuckled. “And porridge is some sort mushy breakfast food. Like oatmeal if I'm not mistaken. Probably preferable to this.”

She pushed the remaining casserole around the plate with her fork.

“I'll be glad when we can use the replicators again. I'd probably take one of your nutritional supplements over this!” Kathryn continued.

“They are not bad. Perhaps when we restock dilithium I could prepare one for you – since you prepared coffee for me.”

“That would be acceptable,” Kathryn said with a smile.

“You are teasing me. Using my own words.”

“Just a little,” she said, still smiling. “I don't think I'm going to eat any more of this, are you?”

“No, Captain,” Seven said, standing to help clear the table.

“Please, Seven, call me Kathryn,” she reminded her.

“I'm sorry, Kathryn. It's easy to forget when you are in uniform.”

“Well that's an easy fix,” she said, shedding her outer tunic and draping it across the back of the chair. She popped the four pips from her collar and lay them on the table.

“There,” she said brightly. “Now I'm just Kathryn.”

They finished clearing the table and Seven stood, hands behind her back, looking uncertain.

“Have you ever played chess, Seven?”

“I am familiar with the game,” she answered with a nod.

“Would you like to play? I have a set in the closet that was my father's. Since we can't okay our usual Velocity...”

“That would be-”

“Acceptable?” Kathryn teased lightly, smiling.

“Yes,” Seven said with a small smile of her own. “Acceptable.”

Kathryn and Seven played several games of chess. Kathryn won 3 and Seven won the last one.

“Did you let me win?” she asked suspiciously.

“No,” Kathryn said innocently. “Of course not, Seven.”

“You did. You could have taken my queen six moves ago,” she said, frowning. “You are frustrating. I demand a rematch.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Seven yawned. She looked startled to have emit such a sound.

“You're tired, Seven. We'll have a rematch when you're rested.”

“I'm not tired,” Seven protested.

“You yawned.”

“I...I did,” she said with a sigh.

“It's okay, Seven. I'm tired, too. And with any luck we'll have dilithium aplenty tomorrow. I'm going to use the sonic shower and try to get some sleep. Oh – do you need to shower?”

“I will in the morning,” Seven said, yawning again. “...I don't like that I keep doing that without intending to.”

“What, you mean yawning? Sleep and you'll stop yawning.”

“Yes Kathryn,” Seven said, sitting on the couch and unpinning her hair. Kathryn watched her a moment and when Seven lay down Kathryn smiled fondly at her.

“Goodnight Seven.”

“Goodnight Kathryn.”

Kathryn showered quickly and put on her clean nightgown. She lay down in her bed with a tired sigh and was immediately overwhelmed with a clean metallic scent she recognized from their Velocity matches. A scent that was purely Seven.

Kathryn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She recalled how Seven had looked, sound asleep in her bed, where she now lay. Her face grew warm as she recalled her Goldilocks joke.

 _Some Borg's been sleeping in my bed_ , she thought with a smile. For a moment she allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy. Coming home to find Seven in her bed...slipping under the quilt next to her, between her legs, putting her mouth on her, tasting her...

She groaned softly as a strong surge of desire shot through her. Her fingers twitched and she clenched her firsts so she wouldn't touch.

 _Bad Katie,_ she scolded herself. _She's practically a child. She's a crew member. Female...and even if I indulge in certain fantasies_ sometimes _I certainly can't with her right outside... What if she hears? What if she needs something? What if she walks in here and offers to help...Bad, bad Katie..._

She slipped her hand beneath her nightgown, finding herself hot and wet.

 _I can be quiet_ , she reasoned. _Quick and quiet..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks! Hopefully more coming tomorrow. If anyone has any power over the universe, how about using it to give me some energy for typing? Anyone? lol


	5. Chapter 5

Seven woke in the early hours of the morning when she heard Kathryn's combadge chirp in the other room.

“Ensign Kim to the Captain,” she heard.

“Janeway here,” Kathryn replied, her voice thick with sleep. Her voice sent a rush through Seven's abdomen as she recalled what she heard last night...the slick wet sound of Kathryn pleasuring herself. Seven had never been more glad to possess an eidetic memory.

“Captain we'll reach the coordinates of the asteroid in an hour,” Harry said over the combadge.

“Thank you, Harry. I'll be on the Bridge shortly.”

Seven didn't move as she listened to Kathryn getting dressed. She still felt tired. She really needed to regenerate.

“You're awake,” Kathryn said, stepping into the living room. “Are you okay?”

“Yes Captain. Just...conserving my energy,” she said, sitting up on the couch.

“Coffee?”

“Yes please,” Seven said, folding the afghan blanket and laying it on top of the pillow. A part of her did regret that she would have to return to her alcove. She had enjoyed sharing the last two nights and mornings with her captain.

“Thank you Captain,” Seven said as she accepted the mug of coffee. “You have been very kind.”

“It's just coffee,” Kathryn chuckled, sitting next to her.

“No, I mean...for letting me sleep here. I am grateful,” she said and sipped her drink.

“Well you're welcome Seven. Thank _you_ for cleaning up after me,” she said, amused. “It's been nice having you here.”

Seven flushed slightly, a pleasant warm feeling settling in her stomach. Kathryn smiled and looked down at her coffee.

“I'm going to get to work. I'll let you shower and get dressed. I'll see you on the Bridge when you're done.”

“Yes Captain.”

“I'm not going to find you passed out in my bed again am I?” she teased.

“N-no Captain,” she said, hating that she stuttered. “I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Seven. I'll see you on the Bridge.”

Seven finished her coffee quickly, finally able to appreciate the slight energy boost the caffeinated beverage provided. She passed through the captain's bedroom, glancing at the unmade bed. The noises she'd heard replayed in her eidetic memory for 57th time since that night. She tried to imagine what Kathryn's face had looked like as she climaxed.

 _This is an inefficient use of my time,_ she thought to herself. _There is work to be done_.

She showered quickly, trying not to imagine Kathryn naked in the shower or in the large bathtub that dominated the room. She replicated a clean biosuit, the blue one. She put her dirty biosuit in the recycler then, with a faint smile, picked up Kathryn's dirty clothes as well.

 _Inefficient slob_ , she thought fondly.

She knew it wasn't logical to feel such affection for the messy captain...but from all of her research, she knew love was not prone to logic.

 

 

Seven stepped onto the Bridge a while later with a second cup of coffee in hand. Kathryn caught her eye and smiled.

“She's got you drinking coffee now too, eh, Seven?” Chakotay asked, amused. “Going with your gut, drinking coffee...you're practically a mini Captain.”

“There are worse individuals to emulate,” Seven said, noting how the captain's cheeks flushed faintly at her words. “How long until we reach the coordinates?”

“About 15 minutes,” Harry replied. “Something is still obscuring our scanners. It's some sort of nebula, I think.”

“On screen,” the captain ordered.

Harry pressed a button and a large blue cloud appeared on the view screen.

“Strange,” Seven said, looking at the readout on her console. “I have never seen a nebula like this. It appears to be composed of artificial molecules.”

“Artificial molecules?” Kathryn repeated with a frown. “Is it safe to go through it?”

“I cannot be certain, but it does not appear to be harmful. It is not affecting our engines, only our scanners.”

“Tom, take us in at one quarter impulse,” she ordered.

“Aye, Captain,” he responded.

The ship moved through the blue cloud slowly, without incident. When the asteroid appeared on the view screen, the crystals were visible. Pink, blue, orange, green and yellow minerals.

“Dillithium,” Kathryn said, relieved. “Chakotay, get together a team to-”

“Halt!” said an eerie voice and everyone froze. Seven thought the voice sounded strangely familiar.

“We're receiving a transmission over the com system,” Harry reported.

“Stand down, vessel,” the voice continued. “Your presence here is not authorized.”

“There's no ship on scanners,” Seven said.

All of a sudden the blue cloud around Voyager vanished and a ship appeared on the view screen, though Seven still saw nothing on scanners.

“This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, addressing the alien vessel,” Kathryn said, standing up from her chair.

“Your presence here is unauthorized. Please leave Our space immediately.”

“We are willing to negotiate. We are in need of dilithium from this asteroid. Are you open to trade?” Kathryn asked in her best diplomatic tone.

There was a long pause.

“We do not negotiate with unknown entities,” the voice said. “Leave Our space or we will be forced to take action.”

“Please, if there is any chance we can negotiate. We would be grateful for your assistance.”

There were several minutes of silence.

“Tuvok are they charging weapons?” Kathryn murmured.

“Unknown. We still cannot see them on sensors,” Tuvok reported.

“Keep our shields at maximum.”

“Federation Captain Janeway We are not firing weapons. We will negotiate with you. Follow Us.”

The ship began to move away slowly.

“Captain?” Tom asked.

“Follow them, Tom,” she said with a nod. “We need their help and they haven't made any aggressive moves towards us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so wonderful for all of your comments! Please keep sending metaphorical dilithium and maybe some coffee and I'll keep typing!


	6. Chapter 6

There was still nothing on sensors when half an hour later a planet appeared on the view screen. Then the view screen flickered and an image of the interior of an alien starship appeared.

The alien onscreen was humanoid, its skin lavender in color, with darker purple hair. Behind her several identical aliens were busy at workstations.

“Greetings, Federation Captain. Forgive Us for Our secrecy. Our artificial nebula usually obscures Our society and resources from individuals. You must have advanced technology aboard your vessel. You intrigue Us and We can tell you need Our assistance more than you let on. We will provide you with the materials with you require.”

“Thank you – please, what is your name?” Kathryn asked.

She was grateful for their offered assistance but something seemed strange about them.

“We do not have your individual classifications. We are called Unity. We are One.”

Kathryn frowned, confused, then Seven stepped forward.

“You are a hive mind,” she stated, a slight note of intrigue in her voice.

“Yes,” said Unity. “We do not usually negotiate with individuals, however, your vessel intrigues Us. We will consider an exchange of the mineral you call dilithium in exchange for information regarding your scanning technology – so that We may prevent future vessels from finding Us.”

“We will gladly trade technology with you, Unity, however, I'm curious-”

“Please land your vessel on Our planet, Federation Captain. We will escort you down. Your crew is welcome to explore Our planet while We discuss the terms of trade.”

“Of course. Thank you,” Kathryn said. The alien nodded and the view screen returned to normal. Kathryn turned to Seven, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

“The Collective has no knowledge of this species, Captain...I was unaware there _were_ other Collectives,” she said in slight awe.

“Well they're clearly not Borg,” Kathryn said, glancing back to the view screen as they descended. “But I still recommend caution. And Seven, I want you with me when I meet with whoever's in charge.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Seven and Tuvok followed Kathryn as she followed one of the Unity aliens away from the ships. It wasn't the same alien they'd spoken to – this one had shorter hair and appeared more masculine.

“We understand Our species can be confusing to individuals,” he said, leading them into the city.

“You aren't the first hive mind we've come across but I must say, you're a lot different from the Borg,” Kathryn said.

“Borg,” Unity repeated. “We have not heard of the Borg. We limit our contact with outsiders.”

Kathryn nodded to Seven.

“I was once a member of the Borg Collective,” Seven said. “I know what it is to be part of a hive mind.”

“You are no longer connected to your family?” Unity asked, pausing a moment to look at Seven.

“No, I was severed from the Collective. And I am not sure family is the correct term for the Borg.”

“It's not,” Kathryn said with a nod.

“That is sad. When We are severed from Unity, We die. We are born with the knowledge of generations. We are One voice, One vast mind, for thousands of years.”

“You have knowledge of the very first of your species?” Seven asked, sounding intrigued.

“We do,” Unity said with a smile.

“I would be very interested in learning more of your history and culture,” Seven said with a politeness that surprised Kathryn.

“Our current function is to escort Federation Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and Seven of Nine to the Capitol Building. A meal is being prepared for you there and We will discuss the recovery of dilithium in exchange for technology,” Unity said. “Afterward We will be available to show you Our city and discuss Our history.”

“That would be acceptable. Thank you,” Seven said.

Throughout the dinner and negotiations, Seven seemed fascinated with Unity. While Kathryn discussed dilithium with the male who had brought them to the ornate building, Seven talked endlessly with a female Unity.

The trade agreement was easy enough, with Unity agreeing to bring dilithium to Voyager after inspecting their scanners. The dinner provided was far better than Neelix's leola root casserole and there was even a substance that resembled coffee.

Through Seven's conversation they learned that Unity was a harmonious culture. Though they possessed advanced weapons, they preferred using their scientific knowledge to hide their planet and resources. They did explore the space around them, using their knowledge to hide their ships from passersby.

Kathryn had to admit she admired their values. But there was a part of her that felt unreasonably – illogically – jealous seeing Seven open up to Unity. The former drone talked more during dinner than Kathryn had ever heard her talk in one day.

When it came time to return to Voyager to meet with the team bringing the dilithium, Seven expressed a desire to stay.

“Please, Captain,” she said, hands clasped behind her back. “I wish to explore more of this culture, this city. To see how effectively Unity works within their Collective.”

“...Alright, Seven,” she agreed reluctantly. “But when we are supplied with dilithium, I expect you to come and regenerate in your alcove. It had been far too long.”

“Yes Captain.”

 

 

Unity led Seven through the streets of the city. There were hundreds of identical buildings which she learned were living quarters. The Capitol building was one of the only buildings that did not conform to the rest. There was also a Power plant, a Utility plant, and an Aeronautics building, complete with shipyard.

Seven was still exploring several hours later when the captain hailed her.

“Seven it's been four hours since I told you to come regenerate. Why aren't you in your alcove?” Kathryn scolded.

“I'm sorry, Captain. I'm on my way now. Seven out,” she said.

Seven turned to the Unity she had been speaking to and smiled apologetically.

“Forgive me, I must return to my ship. I have been unable to regenerate due to lack of resources,” she explained.

“That is unfortunate. We are even more pleased to have provided materials to assist in your well being, Seven of Nine,” Unity said with a smile, placing a hand on her arm.

“Thank you, Unity. I will ask my Captain if I can return to speak with you more after my regeneration.”

“We would like that. Rest well, Seven of Nine.”

Seven returned to Voyager, her thoughts occupied by all she had learned about Unity. Their efficiency was astounding, their knowledge seemingly unlimited. She felt as if she could talk to Unity for hours – and she had.

She was almost to her Cargo Bay when she was greeted by her young friend, Naomi Wildman.

“Hey Seven. Going to Regenerate?” the child asked.

“Yes. I have not regenerated in 5.2 days.”

“Wow. You must be tired. Mom's going to take me to see the planet in the morning. I'll let you regenerate.”

“Naomi Wildman,” Seven said as the child started to walk away.

“Yeah?”

“Are you familiar with the Terran story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears?”

“Of course, everyone knows that story. It's a fairytale.”

“How does it end? Do the bears eat the girl?”

“No!” Naomi exclaimed, giggling. “She runs away into the woods.”

“Ah. Thank you, Naomi.”

“You're so silly, Seven. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Seven entered the Cargo Bay to find her alcove had already been restored. She set the regeneration cycle on the console. As she did her mind wandered to the captain. She had enjoyed their time together, enjoyed saying goodnight to Kathryn before she slept. She considered hailing her to tell her goodnight, but realized it was foolish. She sighed softly and stepped into her alcove.

“Computer, begin regeneration cycle,” she said and closed her eyes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn stood in the Cargo Bay, gazing at the still figure in the alcove. Seven didn't look nearly as peaceful as she did when she slept. Regenerating she was pristine, perfect, not a hair out of place. Surrounded by metal and the green glow of Borg technology...Perfection and efficiency. That was what Seven wanted...

But Kathryn had seen another side of her. A softer side, a human side. And she'd liked it.

When she'd gone to her quarters that evening and seen the pillow and blanket left on the couch, she'd felt inexplicably lonely. It was ridiculous. Seven had only been there 2 nights and already her presence was sorely missed. She missed having someone to share her evenings with. So she'd come down to the Cargo Bay.

“Goodnight Seven,” she said softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep typing. Thanks for comments again!  
> Someone send me a caramel frappe - THAT'LL get me to Warp 9.9! lol


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn did not sleep well that night. She spent hours tossing and turning in her bed before giving up and going to the couch. She wrapped the afghan around herself and held her pillow in her lap.

She was worried about Seven. About the level of interest she was showing in Unity. It bothered her and it bothered her even more that she had no clue if her concerns were rational or not. Just how enamored _was_ Seven with the Unity species. Would she want to leave Voyager to stay with them?

 _You're being ridiculous, Katie. She's just showing an interest in a new species – something you've encouraged her to do yourself_ , she tried to convince herself. _And they_ are _an interesting species. And they helped us immensely. I should be grateful, not jealous. It's irrational._

She spent the night on the couch. She read for a while and dozed a little before her alarm sounded at 06:00. She got up from the couch with a groan and got a coffee from the replicator.

Kathryn was midway through a hydroshower when her combadge chirped.

“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.”

She turned off the water and pushed her hair out of her face. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her combadge.

“Janeway here. How are you feeling, Seven?”

“I completed my regeneration cycle and am functioning within normal parameters.”

“That's excellent, Seven,” she said, wrapping a towel around herself. She was about to ask Seven if she wanted to meet for breakfast when the Borg spoke again.

“I wanted to request permission to return to the planet. I wish to continue my conversation with Unity.”

“Oh,” Kathryn said, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't think of a good reason to say no. Most of the crew was on the surface, after all. “Okay... Seven?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Uh...never mind. It's just early, I haven't had enough coffee yet. Go ahead and have fun.”

“Yes Captain. Seven out.”

Kathryn set her combadge back on the counter. She leaned against the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes, dark circles around her eyes. She sighed again. She needed to get over this, this obsession with Seven, the jealousy.

_I'll be glad when we're back in space and things get back to normal._

 


	10. Chapter 10

Seven spent the day touring the power plant with Unity. Seeing how all of the workers functioned seamlessly, their efficiency, amazed her. A small part of her still missed the simplicity of a hive mind. Voyager did not function nearly as efficiently as Unity or the Borg Collective, but she had come to care about the group of individuals aboard the starship she thought of as home.

It was late that evening when she returned to Voyager, planning to meet with Unity after regenerating again. They were going to tour the aeronautics station. She was almost to the ship when her combadge chirped.

“Chakotay to Seven of Nine.”

“Yes, Commander?” she asked, slowing to a stop.

“Have you seen the captain or heard from her?”

“Not since this morning, Commander. Is she not aboard Voyager?” she asked, the beginnings of an anxious feeling beginning to nibble at her mind.

“No and we can't find her on the surface. Their technology is still messing with our scanners.”

“She did not tell anyone she was leaving the ship?”

“No.”

“I will talk to Unity. If she is anywhere on the planet, Unity will know. Seven out,” she said. She headed back towards the village without waiting for permission. She did not take orders from Chakotay.

Seven headed back into town and approached the first Unity she found – a female pushing an infant in a stroller.

“Unity, have you seen Captain Janeway?” Seven inquired.

“No, Seven of Nine. We have not seen her. She is not aboard your Voyager?” Unity asked, smiling.

But something was...wrong. She did not know what but something didn't feel right. She sensed Unity was lying to her.

 _Another gut feeling perhaps_ , she thought silently. _I must not let Unity know I suspect it._

“Perhaps she took a shuttle,” Seven said thoughtfully. “Thank you Unity.”

Seven returned to Voyager as quickly as she could without arousing suspicion. As soon as she was aboard she hailed the Commander and Tuvok to meet her in Astrometrics.

“What did you find out?” Chakotay asked when they entered Astrometrics.

“Unity claims not to know where the captain is, but I feel They are lying to me,” she said, logging into her console.

“Why would Unity lie about Captain Janeway's whereabouts?” Tuvok asked skeptically.

“I do not know but something feels...amiss,” she said, frowning. “I believe I am having what the captain calls a gut feeling.”

“Well your last one was right. What do you think we should do?” Chakotay asked her.

“I have spent enough time learning about this culture that I think I can adjust our scanners to – damn,” she swore, the first time she had done so. She found it oddly satisfying. “They know. They are compensating, obscuring my scanners...”

Seven tried to compensate but failed. Frustration and concern for her captain growing, Seven let out another frustrated swear and left the lab. Chakotay and Tuvok ran after her.

“Seven where do you think you're going?” Chakotay asked.

“To get my captain back – through any means necessary,” she said without stopping.

“I haven't given you an order yet, crewman,” he said.

Seven stopped short, turned around, and gave him a cold glare she hoped was worth of Captain Janeway. It worked.

“...At least take Tuvok with you,” he said with a sigh.

Seven turned and continued on, Tuvok following behind her. Seven did not stop to grab a weapon. She didn't need one. She left the ship, not hearing anything Tuvok or anyone else said to her. She did not like not knowing where Kathryn was and she did not like being lied to by an entity she thought was her friend.

A million scenarios ran through her mind. What if Kathryn were dead? The thought was enough to make her heart race painfully.

 _Unacceptable_ , she thought. _I will not return to Voyager without Kathryn Janeway alive._

The first Unity she found was a broad-shouldered male, several inches taller than herself. She grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

“Where is Captain Janeway?” she demanded.

“Seven of Nine,” Unity began. “We do not-”

“Do not lie to me,” she snarled, cutting off his airway.

“Seven of Nine,” Tuvok said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Starfleet does not condone-”

“Tell me where she is,” Seven repeated, easing off of Unity's throat. “Why have you taken her?”

Unity did not respond, just smiled broadly.

Annoyed and impatient, she released her assimilation tubules and plunged them into Unity's neck.

Immediately her cortical node was overwhelmed. She let out a cry of pain and tried to focus through the information to find what she wanted. She didn't have much time.

“Capitol building – basement – Kathryn,” she said before she and Unity both collapsed on the ground.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Regeneration Cycle Complete,” the computer chimed.

“You absolute _idiot_! I thought Borg were supposed to be brilliant? Even _I_ would have known better than to do what you did!”

Seven opened her eyes to see a very angry Kathryn Janeway standing before her alcove.

“Captain,” Seven said, feeling relieved. “You are undamaged. I am sorry-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kathryn demanded. “You could have _died,_ you _idiot_!”

“I knew what I was doing, Captain, and if it meant saving your life I would gladly have given my own.”

“No,” Kathryn said, stepping forward, forcing her back against the alcove. “Absolutely _not._ You do _not_ get to pull some self sacrificing crap and – and _leave_ me, Seven, how could I live with myself if you – you _idiot!”_

Seven saw tears in Kathryn's gray eyes and she felt a stab of guilt, though she did not regret her actions. She stepped forward and put her arms around Kathryn.

“They took you because of me. Unity thought you forcibly severed me from the Borg-”

“I know,” Kathryn said, her voice trembling as she put her arms around Seven. “You've been Regenerating for two weeks. Plenty of time for us to figure out that Unity thought we'd kidnapped you from your family. After you assimilated Unity, Tuvok found me in the basement cell. We were able to get it straightened out. It seems Unity got some of your memories and thoughts as well. They were already letting me out when Tuvok arrived. We stopped the assimilation process of the Unity you attacked. ...Your cortical array was almost fried. It took the Doctor 3 days to make sure you wouldn't...you _idiot_.”

And Kathryn began to sob. Seven was startled and stroked Kathryn's back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. The petite woman buried her face in Seven's shoulder as she wept.

“I'm sorry, Kathryn,” she said. “I'm sorry Unity took you because of me, they were going to harm you because of me.”

“I'm not crying about that, you idiot.”

“Please stop calling me that,” Seven said.

Kathryn laughed through her tears and looked up at Seven. Kathryn put a hand on her cheek and pulled Seven's face down to kiss her. Pleasantly surprised, Seven kissed her back, pulling Kathryn hard against her. When she felt Kathryn trembling in her arms, she broke the kiss.

“Kathryn...” she breathed.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you, Seven. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you, I...I care a lot about you, I...Oh, hell. I love you, Seven,” Kathryn said, gazing up at her. “I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean you're young, beautiful, and I'm-”

“An idiot?” Seven teased and kissed her. “And a slob.” She kissed her again. “But I love you anyway.”

“You do?” she whispered.

“Yes...When is the last time you slept, Kathryn? You look exhausted and you're trembling.”

“I've been worried about you...I slept a little on the cot you have set up over there.”

“Have you been here the entire two weeks I was regenerating?”

“Every moment I could be.”

“Kathryn,” she said disapprovingly. “That is not acceptable. You will not neglect yourself on my behalf. You will accompany me to your quarters. I will prepare a nutritional supplement for you and then you will rest.”

“Acceptable,” Kathryn murmured and kissed her once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's all folks. Thank you all for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! And keep an eye out for two new fics I have in the works - including one my partner-in-smut, the lovely Queerdinary, is helping me with.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

 

Kathryn lay in her bed as Seven of Nine tucked the blanket around her. Seven kissed her once more, the taste of a strawberry-flavored nutritional supplement lingering on her lips.

“You can stay with me, Goldilocks,” Kathryn said as Seven turned to go. “You have my permission this time.”

“I do not require rest at this time. Two weeks of regeneration is a long time to rest,” Seven said, looking back at her. “And I believe if I stay you would not want to rest.”

“I will,” Kathryn promised. “But you don't have to stay if you don't want to.”

“Idiot,” Seven said with a slight smile, stepping out of her heels. She unpinned her hair and lay the pins on Kathryn's bedside table before pulling back the quilt and sliding into bed next to her.

“How is it you make that sound like a term of endearment?” Kathryn chuckled.

“Would you prefer 'silly'? Oh,” Seven said, remembering something. “Naomi Wildman assured me that Goldilocks does not get eaten by the bears in the end. She merely runs away.”

“Hm,” Kathryn said, rolling over to face Seven with a seductive smile. “We could make our own ending to the story.”

“Yes – one where Goldilocks crawls into bed with the bear and the bear goes to sleep after not sleeping for two weeks,” Seven said stoically.

“That doesn't sound as fun as my version,” Kathryn said with a slight pout.

“Yes, I believe you wanted to 'eat' me? We can do that when you are properly rested,” Seven said, smiling. Kathryn felt her face turn scarlet.

“You, uh, know what that means, do you?” she asked.

“I do,” Seven said, pulling Kathryn into her arms and kissing her forehead. “And Goldilocks plans on eating the bear as well. Now sleep, Kathryn.”

Kathryn chuckled and nestled in closer to Seven to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok no, that's the end I swear. lol


End file.
